


No Matter What, I'm Here And I Love You

by bubble_bobb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kinda Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Jisung was a light-hearted person. He always viewed everything from the positive side.Changbin was usually sad. He was mostly home or just somewhere where no one could reach him.They were the perfect blend.Weren't they?





	No Matter What, I'm Here And I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.  
> I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling/any in general mistakes.  
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment, maybe?  
> Love ya❣

Jisung let out a happy giggle before opening the front door of his apartment. He stepped in, closing the door as the elder slipped inside.

He looked around the kitchen before he smiled once again. He tugged at Changbin's hand, causing him to stumble forward with a nervous chuckle.

"Mother, father."

That caught the other beings attention and they turned to face Jisung.

"This is.. my boyfriend, Changbin."

Jisung's smile fell off his face when he saw his father and mother frown. He opened his mouth only to close it again. Jisung looked at his and Changbin's hands when the elder tightened his hold.

"Never, you're not some fucking faggot, son."

The man's hand barely brushed Changbin before the younger pulled him back and wrapped  his arms around the boy in a bear hug.

"Stop it father, I won't do as _you_ say so anymore."

Jisung said, his  voice shaking and whole body tensing when his father reached out for him. He felt a tug at his hand  and he followed it, as fast as he could. Jisung shut the door to his room with a bang and locked it before turning back to the elder. He could hear the shouting and the muffled cries coming from the living room and he gritted his teeth while closing his eyes.

He opened them a little after few seconds and stepped closer to the other boy standing in the middle of his tiny bedroom, his soft smile breaking him into million pieces.

"It's okay Sungie, you're better _without_ me."

Changbin said, his hand sliding over Jisung's arm in a soothing motion.

"I only cause you trouble."

Jisung shook his head, his hands tangling in Changbin's shirt. He stepped closer, so close Changbin could see his bottom lip trembling.

"N-No hyung, I'm not, you're everything I have."

Jisung dropped his head onto the elder boy's shoulder, sobbing quietly. He wished, oh he really did, that Changbin could see what he saw. He felt the other's hand pat his hair and he shivered under the touch.

"It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay."

 

**

  
Two weeks.

Whole two weeks where Changbin wasn't picking up his phone or reacting to Jisung's messages.

Jisung missed the warmth that was always with him.

He missed the small and soft kisses they shared.

He missed the cold hands running down his heated body.

Jisung missed him and he felt alone.

"He misses me too, right?"

Jisung shook his head a little and rolled over to his side, looking at the, now empty, spot next to him.

"He didn't break up with me...."

He closed his eyes with a shaky sigh.

"Yet."

 

**

 

The blonde ran up another pair of stairs, his legs burning in pain. He let out a cry as he ran more and looked around. He wasn't going to give up, not now, not ever.

Because of him, never.

Jisung felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest as he ran down the long hallway. He looked behind him and then to the side.

"Where is it?!"

He yelled loudly, he was sure the people in the apartments around heard him. His feet were moving slower and slower before he stopped and rested his palms on his knees with heavy breaths leavings his lips.

"For fuck's sake, he can't do this to me!"

He cursed out loud, his legs beginning to move again. He shook his head once again and he felt his eyes water. His eyes sparkled when he saw the door that lead to the rooftop.

Jisung quickly grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. He ignored the pain in his legs and ran up the, what seemed like millions of stairs all the way up. He opened the last door and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the familiar red and blue shirt and messy black hair.

The boy spined around slowly, making his earphones visible to Jisung who only felt cold run down his back.

He reached out with his shaky hand and whispered under his breath.

"Bin hyung."

Changbin walked closer to the edge and Jisung froze in place. He wanted to move, oh God, he wanted to run to his hyung and just hold him close, but his body did otherwise.

The black haired boy looked down, his feet few inches away from the very edge and Jisung felt his heart drop. Changbin then sat down slowly and pulled out his phone, his earphones dangling in front of it. Jisung stared at him, his whole body shaking from fear.

Changbin unlocked his phone, his quivering fingers sliding over the screen. He opened his contacts and with tears rolling down his red and cold cheeks he clicked on Jisung's number.

Jisung's blood ran cold as Changbin looked over his knees down onto the street under him again. The tears dripping down from Changbin's eyes were enough to make Jisung move and walk forward. He fished out his phone when he felt it buzz and declined the call.

Changbin looked at his phone with a shocked look that soon turned into more tears that were streaming down his face. He smiled and put his phone back into his pocket. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I see he moved on."

Changbin whispered, a hiccup following right after the end of his sentence. He jumped a little when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw the other boy.

"Jisung..."

Jisung carefully sat next to him, pulling the earbuds out of his ears before wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder. He let it fall to his side after a while, his fingers clutching the cotton of his shirt tightly. Jisung laid his head on Changbin's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I haven't hyung."

Jisung said in a hushed whisper and Changbin felt his eyes tear up again, and it burned, it hurt, so bad.

"I still love you.."

But that hurt more.

"I need you."

Jisung said, his hand caressing Changbin's side. He looked up, making the elder also look at him. Jisung smiled sadly, his other hand going up to wipe Changbin's tears off of his face. Changbin placed his own hand over Jisung's and kissed it lightly as he let a smile appear on his face.

"I love you, like nothing else in the world, please remember that."

Changbin chuckled and intertwined his fingers with Jisung's slightly smaller ones. He caressed the boy's hand, letting his fingers play with Jisung's rings, their legs still dangling off the edge of the apartment building.

"I know."

Changbin looked up trough his  lashes and Jisung squeezed his hand.

He didn't.

"I love you too, Jisung."

Yes.

That, he did, oh he so did.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
